The one and only pokemon: Honeymoon
by Parth Makeo
Summary: if you didnt read the one and only pokemon first DON'T READ. this is the next story to my first fanfic Another bad grammar one but not as bad as the other. Just read with caution
1. Chapter 1

((well looky looky, first part of my second story. i'm trying my best to make each one good with caps and more but I can't guarenteed it to be 100 perfect also parthakun is pronounced Parth'e'koon))

Chapter 1

The honeymoon

It was the day before our cruise and Lillian was overexcited. We had our stuff packed and ready for tomorow, Then my mom came upstairs to our room to talk to us. Before she left to go to sleep she left behind some more money for the cruise. Later that night as me and Lillian slept i woke up due to Lillian getting up out of bed for some reason. I then heard her say "Arceus, I know pokemon and humans cannot have a child together but please I beg of you to let us have one child. Parth and I would be so happy to have someone to continue our legacy." I teared up A bit knowing how badly she wanted a child, then I went to sleep.

The next day, i woke up feeling too tired to get up. I could feel Lillian's arms around my body holding me tight. When i could finaly wake up I looked at Lillian and kissed her forehead.

"Lillian, wake up. we ship off today so we better get everything together."

Her eyes in the morning had a reflection like pool when she opens them. She nuzzled on my side before we got up. As i was getting dressed I noticed Lillian was going downstairs to help load the cab with my mom. we said our goodbyes to my mom and some friends and soon we were off to the dock.

The ride itself took about an hour but we made it to our ship, the S.S.Poko. When we saw the ship we were amazed at how big it was and noticed a few other trainers with there pokemon walking on like they were passengers. We showed them our tickets and told us our room was 1410 as they handed us our keycards.

"Parth? Do we use money on the ship?"

"No, all they need is a credit card and bill it to us. We pay after the cruise."

She nodded at me while we walked onto the ship and once inside we were astounded by the interior. The crystal atrum had a giant T.V screen, a java cafe, and many seats where people are talking about many things. i desided to find the room so me and Lillian can find it later.

Once we got to the 13th floor the 14th floor had only a door with a card slot. I swiped the card in the door and it unlocked itself. We then looked for room 1410, once at the door lillian tried used her key to open the door and once inside we were amazed at how not only big it was but it had a piano, a mini firdge, a king size bed and a jacuzi. Lillian dropped her bags and ran to the bed to ploped herself face down on it.

"My parth this room is great but, how did you aford it?"

"I'm willing to pay to make you happy."

She looked at me while holding a pillow smiling brightly at me. Then a knock came on the door. Once i answered it a buttler came out and handed me a letter. Lillian looked over my shoulder while i read the letter, it said...

Dear Parth and Lillian,

I, Captin John, Invite you and your pokemon to a V.I.P party on the 12th deck in the Diamond Lounge at 8:00 PM.

There will be other trainers who will meet me and my pokemon Dani. Dress nice and the champaign is on us.

From Captin John.

P.S. May you have a wonderful time on the S.S.Poko.

"Wow parth, we get to go to a party!"

I looked at Lillian happily before folding the letter and putting it on the nightstand. I then looked at Lillian and said...

"Lillian, want to take a look around the ship for a bit?"

"Sure Parthakun."

"Is that some sort of pet name for me?"

"Yes it is my dear Parthekun."

She smiled at me and i smiled back before we went out to look about the ship.

There were many places to eat and drink. There was also a spa, a gym, and a library. When we walked outside to the pool deck the sun shined with the reflection of the two pools and many sun chairs for laying in the sun. There was a bar on the top of the outside deck facing the pools and a stage for outside entertainment inbetween them. As we continued walking we stopped at the buffet called "Munclax corner" where we got ourselfs snacks so we were not hungry. We later got back to our room with an hour to spare so we got our clothes ready. I went in the shower first cleaning myself then I heard the door open a bit into my showering. I opened the glass door to see Lillian with a towle on her.

"Parth, could i help wash you?"

"Why not, after all we are married."

Lillian got behind me and started washing my back nice and soft. While washing me she asked me...

"Want to wash me?"

The old me would be embarased but it was ok. I picked up the sponge and started washing her back first, then I moved to the front where I started with the chest which tickled to her, after that I went down a bit to her legs missing her pussy. When I looked at here she pouted at me in a kiddish sort of way.

"Parthekun? Why didn't you wash me completly?"

"Mabey I wanted to..."

I pinned Lillian to the wall while looking up and down. I kissed her lips and soon moved to her chest licking one nipple. She then tried to talk under her moans.

"Parth..mmmm...not in the show...ah...er..."

I then stopped and looked at her face. She was blushing a bit with her head turned to the side.

"What's the matter?"

"Were going to be late if we continue..."

"Your right. We can do it when we get back."

We then finished up in the shower. I got on my nice dress shirt with short sleeves and Lillian put on a blue and white gown. I then added a red rose on her head and we were soon off to meet the captin of the ship.

Once the elevator stopped on deck 12 we got out and saw some people guarding the door. We showed them the invite and once inside we saw many people and pokemon in the party. Most of them were co-ordinators

and some were trainers. We started talking to people enjoying our time untill Captin John came out. The girls at the party swoon over him by his amazing looks. He walked over and greeted everyone, once he was over to us we started a small conversation.

"Hello, nice to meet you Parth. And this must be your pokemon Lillian."

When he looked at Lillian she replied...

"Are you gay?"

The whole room froze and it was an akward silence.

"No, I am not gay. Why would you say that?"

"Well...for one thing you look too pretty and second you smell of perfume."

"I can assure you that I certaintly do not-"

When he smelt himself he said embaressingly.

"That must of been Dani...Oh yeah, you can come out now Dani,"

Soon from one side of the room came in a froslass and soon hovered over to her trainer's side. she then spoke in a soft tone.

"Welcome to our ship everyone."

Everyone then replied with a tank you and all took turns meeting them both. Soon it was our turn and we started talking again.

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to call you gay."

"Don't worry Lillian, we all make mistakes."

"Yeah, my wife can sometimes get a shy when first meeting people."

"Oh you two are married? That sounds wonderful. Me and Dani are thinking about marrige soon right?"

"yes my dear"

Soon the party was comming to an end and our first day on the high seas has just begun. Back at our room Lillian was sitting on the bed thinking.

"What's wrong now?"

"Parth...did you noticed how Dani was a little sad"

I then remembered her looking a little sad and said.

"Well she might of not felt good."

"Your right."

We said our goodnights to each other and as I was shutting the lights off, Lillian cuddled next to me with a big smile. My eyes then got heavy and soon i fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First day at sea

note:the story has a new view point so don't flame me.

The next day I woke up at an unusual time, The time was 6 am. As i got up from the bed I headed to the phone and called roomservice for some toast and orange juice. After waiting for 10 minutes i heard a knock on the door, I opened it and took the food from the guy. Once i opened the lid of the food lillian moaned a bit and woke up.

"Parth? what time is it?"

"Why it's 6:23. We should get ready for today."

She knodded as she got up from the bed and headed to the shower. As i sat on the bed waiting for my turn the image of Dani with a sad face was troubling me.

After we got dressed we headed to the lounge at the front of the ship to look at the sunrise. Then we got some coffee at the cafe. When 12:00 o'clock came around we headed to the poolside to listen to a live band play as we relaxed in the sun. Lillian then got up and told me that she wanted to go to get a drink. I hope she will be allright.

(Lillian's side)

I couldn't belive how thirsty I was. As I headed down the stairs I passed by a room where I heard someone yelling faintly from an open door in the staff room. Being curious as I am, I peeked in the door a bit to see the captian and his pokemon. As i tuned in on there conversasion what i heard shocked me...

"Dani, what are you doing with this?"

"I...don't know."

"Liar!"

She was then hit with a whip making her scream a bit.

"now tell me...what are you doing with a picture?"

"I got it from a freind."

"freind? you have none! I can send you back down to our storage with the other stolen pokemon."

I tried leaning in closer to hear more but i lost my ballance and fell on the door making myself visable to the two.

"Lillian, were you listening to our conversation?"

"No I-"

But it was too late. I was soon knocked out and unconcious.

Minutes later i woke up to see myself surrounded by cages of pokemon that were stolen. I tried to move but I was chained to the wall. soon after the captian and 2 guards came down and looked at me.

"Lillian, you know what this ship realy is?"  
"What?"

"This ship is no cruise, It is a trader ship. We steal pokemon and trade them for money."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Why? To tell you the truth..."

He took off his patch to reveal what seemes to be an R.

"..Were part of Team Rocket. We try our best to find pokemon...steal them...then resell them, but you my gardevoir, you will make millions just for the ability to talk."

Then another guy came down dressed in a buisness suit and started to talk to john.

"So john, This is the gardevoir you were telling me about?"

"Yes, take your time."

He got closer to me looking at my eyes, then moved his eyes down my body then up again. He started to feel my head and arms. As he moved down my body he started to go close between my legs which made me say outloud crying a bit...

"Don't touch me there, please?"

"Oh? She talks too? well my good sir Instead of paying you the regular ten thousand I will raise it to fifty thousand!"

"Great! You can pick her up tomorow when we reach shore."

After all that happened they left me alone with all the pokemon in the cages. The door opened again but this time it was the froslass Dani.

"Dani? What are you doing here?"

"Shhh...I'm getting you out."

She then used ice shards on my shackles and started to lead me out of the room. We walked through the whole ship before 2 guards found us.

"Shit, This way!"

She took me down and then under the stairs in a secret room that she seemes to know of. Once she closed the door she asked.

"are you allright?"

"Yes thanks to you but why did you do that?"

She was silent for a few seconds then spoke.

"I don't want you to be sold if your married"

she then said something out of random.

"Lillian...I'm a lesbian."

"what?! But isn't the caption your-"

"No, he dosn't even know it yet."

"wow...and here i thought he was gay"

She then held my hand which kind of freaked me out.

"Lillian? mind if you do me a favor for rescuing you?"

"What?"

"C-Could we...have sex one time?"

(Parth's side)

I started to panic after looking for lillian around the ship for 50 minutes but I wasn't going to give up. i asked many people if they seen a gardevoir but all they said was no.

"Lillian please be safe..."

((expect to see a lesbian seen with a froslass and a gardevoir but not next chapter.))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pain

I soon walked back to my room to try and catch my breath after running around looking for Lillian. I then dropped on my bed and took a nap.

(lillian side)

Me and Dani hid in a secret area until we heard an anouncment from John from a nearby radio.

_"All officers, report to the storage room this minute!"_

As we heard footsteps running away from us we got out of the room.

"Ok Lillian, now where is your room?"

"On the 14th floor, why?"

"He's there but we need to avoid the cameras."

"That's easy."

I then grabbed onto Dani's hand and teleported us into mine and Parth's room. Once there I looked over parth's sleeping face.

(parth's side)

I heard a familiar voice calling me. Once my eyes were open, Lillian was smiling and I got up to hug her hard.

"Lillian, where were you?"

"It's hard to explain."

Dani then walked over to us and sat on the other bed facing us.

"you two need to get off this ship now while you can."

"why Dani?"

"this is owned by Team Rocket and they want to take Lillian away to sell her."

I looked at Lillian then back at Dani.

"Well where can we go? were in the middle of the ocean and no land for miles."

"I...don't know. now we must get out of this room and try to escape"

Me and Lillian followed Dani up ontop of the ship on the helicopter pad. It was sunset when we got there.

"Parth, Lillian, Team rocket had this hidden incase of emergency"

Dani then pushed a button that was hidden and soon a helicopter came from the bottom.

"I know how to fly it so-"

Soon John came from behind the copter looking at us.

"Oh? trying to escape are we? Well too bad i'm not a nice person!"

He then pulled a gun out on us with a sick look in his eye. Dani then jummped out infront of us quickly pulling another gun out.

"John! Don't you dare shoot!"

"Or what? your going to shoot me?"

Dani then shot near his foot on the ground to warn him.

"Next time im not missing."

John then put his gun down and started to laugh hard.

"You fool. This is Team Rocket property. If you want to shoot me..."

Then we were surrounded by team rocket thugs with rifles.

"...The try shooting all of us!"

Dani put her gun down.

"What do you want John?"

"What i want...is Lillian. Come here and your husban will be spared."

Lillian then slowly walked over to him.

"Lillian NO!"

"I'm sorry Parth but i must, to save you two."

(Lillian's side)

I soon got over to John crying inside not knowing what will happen. He sent two thugs to hold my arms together so i wouldn't get out.

"Well then i guess we will be off."

"Where are you taking my wife?!"

"To our HQ."

He then took me into the helicopter and started to take off.

Once we were high into the air I saw John reach for a walkie and then I heard.

"Ok...BLOW IT UP!"

Soon all i heard was silence and I looked out the window To see the cruise ship starting to blow up in sections. I burst out in tears crying very hard and tears flowing like a fast rapid river. I fell to the floor crying more knowing deep in my heart parth was dead.

"Oh stop crying, My higher up will not be pleased with you crying over some whimp."

It took us 2 hours to reach the headquarters where I was blindfolded and was carried through the building until they stoped and I felt myself on a chair tied to it. My blindfold was then removed and all i saw was a black screen infront of me. A second later the screen turned on to reveal a person in a chair who's face was blacked out.

"Lillian, it took me some time but we finaly got you."

"Who are you?!"

"That will not be importaint currently but what is importaint is why your here."

I had no choice but to listen.

"Lillian, you were an experiment in seeing if a female pokemon could take in the seed of a human male and might i add, it still hasn't happen."

"So i was just some experiment in your goddamn game?!"

"SILENCE!...Now it has come to my attention that your "feelings" are getting in the way of your real job. To reproduce many halfbreed humans. This so called Parth treated you like a human and yet he was unaware of who you belonged to. We had to kill him so our experiment can continue. Let me show you who you were grouped with..."

A door then opened to the left of me and out from the shadows came Derek!

"Derek?! But-But how?"

"After Sara and I shot you, I killed Sara to make it look like a suiside and ran off, back to our Head quarters."

"Derek was a prime choice to be in this experiment and he tried with many pokemon. Once we got to you we were ambushed by a few trainers and you were taken away from us."

I couldn't belive it...I was nothing but a test subject.

"Now, Derek I will leave you two alone so we can get the testing underway."

The screen then turned off and i tried struggling out but it was no use, not even my powers were able to work right. Derek then got close to me looking at my face.

"Finaly, The experiment can continue."

((OH NO! how will lillian get out? will she be rescued or will she be rapped by derek all for an experiment? find out in the next chapter what happens))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

the truth

Here I am, alone with Derek, going to be raped. I was ready for the worse and closed my eyes. I also tilted my head to the side but when I opened one eye there Derek stood with a knife in hand.

"So your going to cut me like the past?"

"No stupid, move your arms."

When I did, the ropes on me were on the floor. I got up from the chair and looked at him.

"I get it...you want me out of the chair so it's easier to have your way with me."

"No. Now follow me if you want to see parth again."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"Parth was saved from the explosion on the ship by me."

I didn't know if he was telling the truth but i had no choice. So I followed him out of the room and into a closet where underneath the carpet there was a teleporter. He went in first and I followed behind where we ended up in front of the building.

"Hurry before they find us."

Derek led me into the forest to try and hide. I saw a cave up ahead and Derek pointed inside. There sleeping was my dear husband Parth and Dani, they had scars and black spots on there face and some parts of there body but they were still ok. Once I sat down Derek handed me a ramen cup.

"Eat. you must be hungry."

"Why did you do all this? Who are you for real?"

Derek sighed and looked at me.

"Lillian, you might not remember but...A long time ago you were my first Pokemon. As a ralts you were very shy about meeting people and you battled with pride. you never realy liked your luxury ball so I kept you out of it. When you evolved into a kirlia i was so happy for you..."

"But why did you hurt me?"

"Well one day while walking you were taken from me by Team Rocket. I tried getting you back but failed."

I soon saw tears form from his eyes. he must be telling the truth.

"They then offered me to be part of an experiment. I didn't know what it was till now. They tried forcing you to evolve by torturing you, and it worked. I had no part of it."

"Didn't you shoot us? And what about the calls?"

"I did shoot you but that was because i got blinded by rage. I couldn't control myself. The calls were arranged by an operative using a voice changer."

His tears built up so much it was hard to hold back.

"Lillian. forgive me..."

I sat next to him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"I forgive you...Can i call you dad?"

"If you want Lillian."

"Dad, I wish I knew you better."

"Me too Lillian, me too."

The sun was setting over the hills and soon Parth and Dani woke up.

"Parthekun, your up."

"Where are we?"

Derek then approached us with fear.

"We better get going or they will kill us all."

I picked up Dani and parth up by the hand and followed Derek. after an hour of running we came to the end of the forest but soon there was a clift infront of us.

"Damn, Lillian...can you teleport yet?"

"Not with this many people."

As we turned around there stood Jhon and some Team Rocket members...

(Parth's side)

...We were trapped.

"Hand over Lillian and we may spare your lives."

That is when i saw Derek who saved us from the ship stood infront of Lillian.

"Derek? you dare defy us?"

"All of you RUN!"

I took lillian by the hand and ran with Dani away. We didn't look back.

We were able to reach a police station and told them about the events on the hill and they soon left. The night came as we stood in the police office waiting for any sign of the police. Then an officer came inside and talked to us.

"so? what happened to Derek?"

"We were able to get to him unfortunately...he's in critical condition."

Lillian cried on my shoulder for some reason so i tried to confort her.

"We can visit him at the hospital and try to make him better if you want?"

She stopped crying, wiped her tears and looked at me with a smile.

"Ok."

((update: if this one recives the popularity like my first one i might make this into a three part instead of my 2 part))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Derek my dad

Part 1

(Lillian's side)

I entered the hospital with the dress Parth's mom made me that night long ago holding some flowers for my dad. I knocked on the door and then opened it slowly.

"Hello? Dad?"

I then heard a weak voice coming from my dad.

"Oh Lillian, I'm glad your not hurt."

"Speak for yourself. The doctors said that they couldn't get out all the bullets from your body because they were too deep. How long you think...you can live?"

He sighed as i sat next to him placing the flowers on the desk.

"I...do not know, but at the least I believe 3 weeks."

"Then the next few weeks i'll come visit you and we can talk. So tomorrow what do you want to do?"

My dad looked out the window watching some winguls go by and said...

"I would like to go outside for a little picnic."

"Could i bring Parth?"

"Sure It's-"

He then coughed a bit before laying back down.

"Dad don't talk too much."

Dad smiled at me before looking on the television watching the news. The news team were talking about the weather and they stated that tomorrow was going to rain.

"Oh...I'm sorry dad, I didn't know."

"It's fine, really."

The sun was setting and a nurse peeked in to tell us visiting hours were over.

"Well dad I'll see you tomorrow."

I gave him a hug before walking out the door.

the next day...

It started raining hard when Parth and I ate breakfast. After eating we walked over to the hospital and waiting for us in a wheelchair was my dad in the lobby.

"Lillian."

"Hey dad, I brought a picnic basket for us but..."

"Lillian, we could eat at the cafe if it's fine with you?"

I looked at dad then Parth before nodding. Parth pushed my dad slowly towards the cafe. Once there we found an open table to start eating. Since my dad could not have red meat I gave him some baked chicken all cut up for him in bits. he smelt the chicken.

"My this smells good. Who made this?"

Parth laughed and pointed at me.

"She did. Lillian can cook real good."

He slowly picked up his fork, picked up a chicken bit and then started to chew it slowly. once he swallowed he smiled at me.

"Wow Lillian, this is great."

"Thank you dad."

Over our little picnic we talked about many things and i learned more about Parth then before. Soon dad had to go back into his room so we said goodbye and went home.

Once home, Parth took a shower so I decided to cook us some dinner. I was stirring the sauce when Parth came into the kitchen.

"Lillian, you cooking dinner?"

"Yes parth I-"

Parth kissed me deeply before moving away. I of course blushed at his action.

"What was that for?"

"Because I felt like it?"

"Well...how about after dinner we have some fun?"

"Alright, after dinner."

And so after dinner, I told Parth to meet me in our room while I went to the bathroom to shower up for our fun. Then the door opened where Parth walked in.

"Parth? Why are you in here? It's not time yet."

"Lillian...The hospital called. Derek..."

I soon saw Parth's tears roll down. Then he said...

"...Derek, your father, died of a heart attack about 5 minutes ago."

I broke out in tears and ran to Parth, placing my head into his chest crying hard.

"He wasn't suppose to die so soon..."

"There is more Lillian dear."

I looked up at him and wonder what could it be.

"The doctors want you to come tomorrow for a test."

Parth picked me up in his arms and carried me off to bed where he held me close to his heart while I cried myself to sleep...Goodbye, Dad. Hope you are happier now.

((this story is comming close to the end so look on the fourms and post some things, please? post whatever you want about my story.))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Derek my dad

Part 2

(sorry this one was kind of rushed so it might not be the best)

(Parth's side)

The next day I woke up with Lillian at my side still sleeping. I desided to surprise her for breakfast by making it myself. I slowly got out of bed trying not to wake her up. Once out i got downstairs and took a pan out. Once on the stove my mind drew a blank on how to make eggs cause I was never taught how to cook breakfast. After thinking I took some eggs out and started to whip them together. Then i poured it into the pan but they burned quick so I ended up throwing them in the trash. After 3 tries I finaly got it right and made enough for Lillian and me, but once I put the plates on the table Lillian came down rubbing her eye.

"Parth, did you make breakfast?"

I looked at her surprised and not even done cooking.

"Yeah but I kind of messed up before."

She then smelt burning eggs and opened the trash lid.

"Parthakun...Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well I wanted to suprise you with breakfast but i can't even make eggs right."

I looked at her with a frown but her bright smile cheered me up.

"Well if you woke me up I could of taught you how to cook some things."

We then sat at the table and ate my eggs which we laughed about cause it was pretty awful. Soon the phone rang so I picked it up. It was a nurse on the phone.

_"Hello Mr. Makeo, Lillian was suppose to come in for a test but we looked through our records and saw you need one too so if you could both come down at the office today that would be great."_

"Ok i'll tell her, thanks."

I put the phone down to talk to my wife.

"Lillian looks like we both need to take a test."

"What time?"

"Well i was hoping to get it done soon so we can clean the house a bit."

A few hours later at the office...

We sat in the waiting room for our turn to go in when finaly...

"Mr and Mrs Makeo?"

We got up and walked into the seperate test rooms not knowing what tests were in store for each other.

Once in the room a doctor came in to examin me. It was pretty standard stuff, heart beats, blood pressure, you know normal stuff. After a while I was together with Lillian in the same room where the doctor entered with a shocked look on his face.

"What is it doctor?"

He put his clipboard to hide his face then took it away.

"In all my years of medical schooling I don't know what to say, even the pokenurses were stunned."

Lillian looked a bit worried at first then he said...

"Lillian, your pregnant."

Her eyes lit up and cried tears of joy as she hugged me tight.

"Oh Parth! My wish came true!"

I held her tight then told her to meet me in the car. Before I left the room i heard the doctor call me.

"Parth...there is something else you should know."

"What else? Me and Lillian are going to have a child!"

"To correct your statment...There is a chance it could be just you having the child..."

"What?! What are you saying?!"

"Lillian...has a fifty percent chance of dying once your child is born."

I couldn't say a word as I payed the doctor the bill and walked to the car not saying a word. Once home we started cleaning up the house but then night fell, Lillian looked at me with a smile sitting on the bed.

"Parth, I can't belive Were going to have a child. This is wonderful!"

Thinking back to what the doctor said about Lillian dying after our child was born freaked me out.

"Yeah...Let's get some rest, it's late."

"Of course."

Once in bed we said goodnight and fell asleep...

I woke up late at night and couldn't go back to sleep. Well I desided to go downstairs to get something to drink. That is when I found a message on the phone. I picked it up to listen to it.

_"Hey Lillian it's me Dani. It's been sometime but i found a new trainer and living hapily. I also heard through the grapevine that your having a child, That is great news! I also met Parth's mother and she told me the news. Anyways, I wanted to speak to Parth about something importaint so if he could, come to 12 wingull lane."_

I wrote the adress down and went back to bed. I wonder what she wants?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dustin who?

((it has been almost one year and finally I am ready to write more about this story.))

The sun rose from the east as I began to wake up. Sitting on my bed, I heard Lillian talking to someone. I picked up a shirt and pajama pants to head downstairs. In the kitchen, I saw Lillian talking on the phone. "Yes. We will come over. Talk to you later." I think I heard the end of the conversation. She turned around and smiled at me with a shirt that was loosely buttoned.

Lillian then began to follow me upstairs as she said "So it looks like Dani has invited us to a beach party. I'm so excited! Oh Parth, What should I wear?". once we reached our room we began to get dressed, even though we were in the same room.

Lillian was dressed in a white button shirt and a green, long skirt. I had on a Blue tank top and swim trunks. Lillian was packing up some food for us and anyone else that was thirsty. I grabbed some towels, a parasol, and a new beach ball for some fun. As we walked down the streets, We could feel the heat of the sun beaming on us. It was going to be a great day for the beach. I read the directions as we approached the house. It was a small two stories house with a back porch facing the beach. Lillian ran ahead as she knocked on the door. The door slowly opened to show a young female trainer with blond hair and blue eyes. "You must be the Makeos. Please to meet you both, I am Maria." she said to us but Lillian was egger to shake her hands and see some friends. After Maria let us in we saw some new people and Dani. Lillian then dropped her towel to give Dani a hug. "Hey Parth, Long time no see." Dani said to me as I was bringing the food over to the table.

We then headed to the beach to enjoy our party. Lillian looked at the sky from the porch before removing her clothing to reveal her Blue bikini that seemed really revealing to me. Once we got out on the hot sand we set up our area, blew up the beach balls and set the umbrellas up. Some of Maria's friends released different types of pokemon to play with Lillian. I was lying down on a towel enjoying the rays when Dani approached me and sat by my side. "Parth…I want to know something." She said in a concerned tone. First she looked at everyone then back at me to ask "Do you know someone named Dustin?". At that moment, my eyes grew wide as I heard her say that name. I replied fast with "Yes, but what does he want?". She just stared at me and said "Something about revenge.". It was then that I remembered Dustin saying something about revenge way back. I then shook the feeling off to focus on my future, With Lillian.

The day went by quick as we saw the sun set over the shore. Lillian sat next to me inching up to hold my hand. As she smiled at me I had to smile back. Then someone tapped my shoulder sand said "Were heading in now, join us whenever you want.". Once they went inside, Lillian laid her head on my shoulder. I was so happy I just whispered in her ear _"I will be here for you, Lillian.". _She looked at me with a mischievous smile. The next thing I knew her hand was in my pants, Rubbing my member. With a shocked look I quietly said to Lillian "What are you doing? Someone could be watching us." but she just giggled and replied "No one is on the beach though."

She rubbed it a bit before I told her "Lillian, w-we should get home. It's late." She pouted and removed her hand from my pants.

It was around Eight P.M when we arrived home. Lillian was very happy as she hopped up the stairs, Literally. At around Ten, I was in bed waiting for Lillian to get ready. She approached the bed and pulled the covers over herself. She inched forward and nuzzled her head into my chest like always. Seeing her act like this, It came to me… If I didn't meet This Pokemon then my life would have been the same every day. I leaned my head over her ear and I said, "Lillian, I love you.". She responded back tiredly "I love you too, Parthakun.". I smiled at her before going to sleep to try and get rid of the revenge Dustin might have.

Backstage with Parth and Lillian.

Actor Parth: Well Lillian? Were BACK!

Actor Lillian: YAY! (Acts hyper)

Actor Parth: Calm down, Calm down. We got word from our story writer that after this story there will be one more about our child.

Actor Lillian: I can't wait! I want to read it!

Actor Parth: Well knowing the creator, We might have to wait a few months for him to make a plot.

Actor Lillian :Aw.

Creator Parth: That's right you two. And to our fans…yes I will be making one more story BUT it will be more around there Child. So mabey a few more chapters then I will get to work on the last story.

Actor Lillian: By the way…What will our child's name be?

Creator Parth: If I said that then it's spoiled for everyone. So stay tuned everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blind Rage.

Lillian and I have now been together for some time now. Even though her stomach was getting bigger from the child growing, I still loved her more than anything. Our friends threw us a baby shower and presented us with gifts for our child but the question coming to my mind all the time was "will she make it?".

About 6 Months later, Lillian's water broke and being fast to react I rushed her to the hospital trying to keep her calm. Once we got to the hospital they took her into the emergency room as fast as possible. I didn't follow inside cause I was very squeamish about operations or anything else with insides and Lillian knew. Luckily Dani was there with her trainer to help my wife.

And so here I am in the waiting room to hear whether she lived or not. "It's been nearly two hours. I can't wait any longer." I said as I headed to the emergency room door. The door suddenly opened by a nurse with a clip board. "Mr. Parth Makeo?" She asked me. I swallowed my pride and answered her "Yes?". She put the clip board down and smiled saying "You can see your Pokemon. She is in room 251A." And with that line I literally ran to the room approaching and opening the door slowly. Then the image that would be embedded into my skull forever was there…

In the bed with the sunset shining through the window was my dear wife Lillian. Her eyes were set on our child who I came to see as well. I took one step into the door and Lillian looked up at me. In a weak tone I heard her say "Oh, Hello Parth. You came to see our child?". Those orange like eyes looking at me were as beautiful as the sunset showing. I walked over slowly to her bedside to see the child. Lillian then told me "The doctor told us it's a she. So we need to think of a good name for her." As I was picking up our new baby girl. Her small body in the shape of a human child was as white as her mother. Her hair was green probably due to some pokemon genes in her but her appearance looked a bit more human like then pokemon. I looked back at Lillian then back at our child. Her eyes opened a bit but not too much. I was able to see her eyes were red like a ruby. Then it hit me, Her name would be "Takara.".

Lillian smiled as big as she could in her weak state and replied "That is a wonderful name. Little Takara."

Soon the doctor came in to take the baby for some time to make sure it's healthy. I then hung around her room alone talking and asking her questions. "So Lillian, Was it painful?" I said kind of embarrassed as I had no idea what pain they go through. She replied to me "For the first half, then everything went blank.".

Then Blank was the key word that set my mouth off. "Did you…die?" I asked her frightened but she just shook her head slowly and replied with "I think I almost did, But I knew you wanted me to live so I fought against it.". I was very happy with what Lillian did. Then the nurse came into the room to tell us "Visiting hours are over." but before I left, I planted a kiss softly on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lillian." Were the words I left her with to sleep alone at the hospital.

I was walking home from the hospital passing the old school I use to go to. Some past memories came by of my life before I met Lillian, And it was boring. Memories of past friends playing cards after school, chatting in the alleys behind our houses and Derek acting tough. Once I got home I grabbed my keys to open the door, but it was already unlocked. I slowly opened the door and inside horrified me. The whole house was trashed and there was writing on the wall saying "First the house and next your wife!!!". Immediately I called the police and told them what happened. They told me that they will up security around the house and Lillian. I had no proof to who did it but I know it was Dustin, the bastard.

That next day, I hurried to the hospital to see if Lillian was ok. Thank god she was there, for a minute I thought Dustin got to her.

I then approached Lillian to tell her what happen. When she heard the news she asked "Dustin want's revenge? For that battle? What an idiot.". I don't remember how long I was at the hospital but I Literally was escorted out at around Seven. Walking from the hospital I felt uneasy leaving Lillian and Takara in the care of the police. I then turned around and went back. That is when things got scary… the lights were not on. "Oh shit!" I thought to myself as I was about to call the police but then I realized if it was Dustin, I couldn't wait. I looked to my left to find a big rock perfect to bust open the sliding glass doors. Once it was broken I heard absolutely nothing. That settles it, Dustin cut the power! I now know "I have to save Lillian.". Running up the stairs was draining my stamina real bad but with no time to waste I literally ran through the dark trying to dodge anyone I bump into. That is when I heard Lillian scream. "LILLIAN!" I remembered where the room was so my path was now clear to her. The door was broken open which made my entry swift. There was a flashlight coming from the man in the room. Without caring who it was I yelled out "GET AWAY FROM HER!" and then when the emergency lights came on I saw who was the suspect or suspects… It was Dustin and John from the ship! In his hand was a muffled Lillian, crying, with a knife at her neck. I was now in a state of rage yelling out "LET HER GO!" but Dustin countered that statement with "Or what? It's 2 to 1.". That is when everything went blank.

(Lillian's side)

I wanted to tell him to leave but the knife was pressed against my throat close enough that if I moved my head it would be cut badly. Was it my end? Am I really going to die before my child's first steps? I was crying waterfalls at what was going on. I then heard John tell Dustin to hit Parth. I couldn't watch it. One moment, Parth was yelling the next, it was Dustin but in pain. "Jesus Christ! What the-" I looked in time to see Parth do something total not like him. He stabbed Dustin in the shoulder with a syringe then my eyes widen to see Dustin fall to the ground bleeding horrifically. "P-Parth. Stay back! I'll cut her I will!" John said about to cut my throat but I heard a gunshot. Then he fell to the ground with a bullet wound in the shoulder. I blacked up to a corner on my butt to see something so horrific, something so violent that the memory will never fade. Parth, my kind husband, cut John's throat twice before punching him continually in his head saying in a very maniacal voice "How do you like that?! HUH?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU, FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! THIS IS FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU PUT US THROUGH! FOR DEREK! FOR ME! FOR LILLIAN! FOR TAKARA!". Each blow he made to his skull his fist got more blood on it. When he stopped, he fell to his knees looking at his fists.

(parth's side)

"What have I done?" I said looking at the bloody mess. I looked at Lillian crying and holding herself in the corner, scared to death. "Lillian, I am sorry. I don't know what happened…"

She got up and ran to me, holding me tight and crying so hard. "Parth! Why! Why did you kill them!" she asked as the police came into the room horrified at what happened. I whispered to her "Forgive me, It's for my own good…". I then got up and walked to the police with my hands behind my back. When I reached them I said "Arrest me. I kill them but it was in self defense for my wife and newborn child.". They looked at each other confused but then saw the blood on my hands. They handcuffed me and said the usual cop lines. Some officers picked Lillian up from the floor and brought her outside covered in a blanket. I passed her and said "Forgive me Lillian, This decision is for my own good.". I then went in the back of the cruiser and began to ride away. I looked back just before we went too far to see Lillian running after me but fell just two feet from where she sat with the blanket due to how weak she was.

Late that night, I was sitting in jail looking at the ground, Tears falling from my eyes. I didn't know how long I would be going for.

10, 25, 40? Hell for all I know I might be going to prison for life or worse…Death.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We find Parth Makeo….

That night in jail must have felt like days. I woke up still tired as the guard came by to tell me "Don't forget, You have a trial in three days.". That's right, I may still have a chance of living with Lillian. If the court finds me Innocent I could get off the hook. That or if they find me guilty. At around three P.M, Lillian came by to talk with me. She gathered a group of people that wanted to see me free from around the region. She continued talking about the group which they believe that they deserved being killed for the crimes they committed. I was amazed as to how many people see me as an innocent man. My mother stopped by to hear my story and she too agreed I should be found innocent. So many people on my side…I knew there was no way I would go to prison.

Day of the trial: 12:00 P.M

It was sort of scary sitting in the court room. Everyone was talking and the group that support me were outside chanting and rooting for my innocence. Suddenly the guard then announced "The Honorable Judge Alice Presiding." And a Female in Black garb walked up onto the pedestal and banged her gavel. "Order in the court!" Her voice was booming as everyone stood silent. "Now , You are charged with Murdering Two men who you said tried to kill your wife. How do you plead?" She said in a demanding voice. I replied with "Not Guilty your honor.".

"Alright Alex, You may call your first witness." From here on I was silent.

"Thank you, Your Honor."

Alex, got up from his chair at the other table and started to walk to the center.

"I call Parth Makeo to the stand." he said as he pointed to my face. I had no choice but to walk over to the booth and waited for his questions.

"Now Parth, Tell us everything that happened before you killed the men?" was his first question.

"Well, I was walking from the hospital that night. Our house was a Mess and the police were trying to find the culprit. I for one was thinking that I shouldn't leave my Wife's side. I walked back to the hospital to find it pitch black. I panicked and threw a rock at the door to get in. It took me a bit but I found my wife with a knife pressed against her throat and her mouth covered." I tried my best to remember such a horrific scene.

"Hmm…" Alex said as he went to the evidence table. He then pointed to A syringe with dried blood that had a Number one near it.

"This was the weapon you used to stab the first person with in the shoulder, right?"

I looked at it and said "I vaguely remember that item.".

He continued with "So is it true that you blanked out before you attacked?".

I nodded. "Yes, I do know I killed them but-" I was cut off before I could finished. "So you DID kill them!? I rest my case…" and Alex sat down while the jury was whispering to one another. I felt my freedom slipping away as I heard nothing but chatter.

We took a ten minute break from the court. Lillian Hugged me with tears in her eyes. "Parth, I'm so sorry for what I put you through. It's all my fault." I just shook my head and looked into her sunset eyes. "It is no one's fault but Team Rocket. I will be free and we will be a family." I tried to comfort her with a hug before we had to go back into the room. After taking our seats, The judge spoke up after banging her gavel. "Parth, It has come to my intention that you were trying to protect your wife yet in the end you killed two people. The consequences for killing two people is severe but when the jury comes back, they shall decide your fate.".

The jury entered the room one by one. The judge asked "Has the Jury reached a verdict?" and one of them replied "We have your honor."

The person stood up and then said "We find the Defendant, Parth Makeo…"

I closed my eyes ready to hear if I was either guilty or not. Then it happened…

"Guilty, of killing two men."

The whole room gasped and my eyes widened. The minute he said that I died a bit inside. The judge banged her gavel several times as she screamed "ORDER!". After the room was silent she looked at me. "Parth, For killing two people I sentenced you to Twenty-five years in prison. Take him away.". Lillian was crying a river and screaming in pain as my mother tried to hold her back from trying to interfere. I stood up with my hands ready for the cuffs they would put on me. They escorted me through another door. I looked behind me as I entered it to see Lillian in much sadness.

They escorted me out of the court house and to a van ready to take me to prison. Once inside they locked the doors and began to drive away. I looked at the floor with tears in my eyes. I would not see Lillian or Takara for twenty-five years.

Five days later…

I was lying on my bed when a guard came by with a letter for me from Lillian. It said…

Parth,

It is very hard to live without you but your mom decided to stay with me and help me take care of the baby. I want you to know that no matter how long it takes, I will wait for you no matter what. I know you will come back to me and when that day comes, Takara and I will give you a nice warm welcome home. Please, Do not forget about me… cause I will not.

Love,

Your One and only pokemon,

Lillian Makeo.


End file.
